


The Five Dick Story

by Silas_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Oviposition, Siren!Lance, Tentacle Dick, Xenophilia, original language for sirens that i created have fun, they're in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Writes/pseuds/Silas_Writes
Summary: ANONYMOUS WHISPERED: 31 - Siren Lance and have like Shance voice kink? Or like dirty talk kink? Kinda want Shiro just overwhelmed and crying by Lance using his "persuasion" voice





	The Five Dick Story

**Author's Note:**

> First, this was requested back in October for my 31 days of hallowed ships thing. I am so sorry for not getting to it sooner?
> 
> Second, _I love sirens oh my lord_
> 
> I’ve actually been developing my own siren oc complete with like a language (that I created using IPA since I believe their language would be sound based and not written or anything so) bruh, and yes, you will see that in this prompt. the language. not…not the oc…
> 
> Third, bird sirens or mer sirens. That is the question to be had here. I’m gonna assume mer siren.
> 
> ALSO! Go give love to my beta reader, @spicygenou on here and on tumblr. She's been a huge help with this. (She's also partly to blame for the title of this.)

Stars.

They blanketed the night sky above, filling Shiro’s vision with constellations. There were so many to be seen out here away from civilization.

Salt.

It stung at the back of his throat and combined with the petrichor already in the air that he breathed in. He had come to associate the smell and taste with sun-kissed skin, scales that shimmered blue in direct sunlight, and eyes the color of the deepest abyss.

Crashing.

The ocean waved and lapped at the shores. Its cool waters washed over his spread legs and curled around where he lay on the beach. It felt wonderful. Refreshing.

“æ ku:ɑ: eɪ.”

His legs trembled as clawed hands slid up them to squeeze his thighs. Sharp teeth nipped at his hip, and a gasp slipped past his lips. Dark eyes flicked downwards to gaze at the wet mop of chestnut hair now at his navel.

“What?” Shiro watched as the siren’s silvery tail curled in frustration before splashing in the shallow water.

Lance clicked his tongue, lifting his head with a pout. His hands left muscled thighs to dig into wet sand as he hauled himself up Shiro’s body to press a kiss to his lips. Used to this, Shiro allowed it, eyes closing at the brief contact. A magical thrum hummed just under his skin at the touch, an icy hot warmth filling his mind.  When his eyes fluttered back open, he watched as the other took in a shaky breath. Lance’s voice cracked as he spoke in words Shiro could understand this time: “I want you.”

“O-oh,” a flush crawled up Shiro’s bare chest. “Alright.”

Lance gave him a handsome, pleased grin before sliding back down his body. Those hands grabbed the hem of Shiro’s swim trunks and yanked them down just enough to expose what he was after. Shiro shivered as cool, salty, night air breezed over his member. Lance breathed out over the length, watching in amusement as it twitched at the warmth and began to harden. Shiro reached a hand down to comb through the wet strands of hair that were beginning to dry and curl. Lance glanced up at him as the human’s fingers carded into his hair. He winked playfully before dragging his tongue up his length.

Shiro sucked in a sharp breath, willing his hips not to buck up. That sinful tongue laved up and over the head of his cock before Lance’s mouth descended to take him into his mouth, mindful of his teeth. Shiro’s stomach tightened, a moan shuddering its way from his throat. He was released after a couple of hard swallows. Blue eyes trained their attention on his.

“æ ni:fa: eɪ. eɪ wu:l hi: pɜ:ʳvɑ:s. Ʌbɪsi: ɪn sa:rsmaɪ.”

The human stared before murmuring, “I-I can’t understand you.”

Lance grinned cockily as he continued, “tʃʊ~”

His voice dipped low,  _ **“Ʌbɪsi: ɪn sa:rsmaɪ.”**_

A shiver traveled up Shiro’s spine as that familiar icy hot feeling creeped its way through his veins. He hardly noticed as his trunks were slid off completely. His breath picked up as Lance’s eyes trailed over him hungrily. The siren switched tongues. “You’re beautiful…”

A blush blanketed the human’s cheeks. A vibrating purr started in Lance’s throat. “æ ku:ɑ: eɪ bes beɪmɪcæ…”

“Y-you want me to what…?”

_**“æ wu:l bes teɪroʊeɪ. eɪ ku:ɑ: ɪd?”** _

“Lance, I don’t und-” Shiro gasped as the warmth in his body grew in intensity, finding himself nodding. Oh.  _OH._  He swallowed thickly. Lance was using his voice.  _His persuasion._ Despite not understanding what was being said, it seemed to still work just fine. He bit back a groan as his legs lifted on their own, his hands clasping under his knees to keep them up and spread apart.

“dɒn~” Lance smiled before crawling up to press their lower halves together. Shiro jerked as he felt a slick wetness smear over his entrance.

“Sorry,” Lance murmured, pressing a kiss to the center of his chest. “I can stop…if you don’t like it.”

“Stop what?”

“My voice.”

“I like it,” Shiro confessed. “However, I, uh- I don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Nothing bad. I promise,” Lance’s expression softened, “If you don’t like something, just tell me. I won’t take away your ability to speak to me.”

After a nod, Shiro felt one of the siren’s prehensile penises sliding firm against his rim. His brows rose as he questioned, “No prep?”

“It’s the small one. Don’t worry.”

With those words, the tip dipped inside. Shiro’s eyes slipped closed at the intrusion, noticing that Lance had told the truth. The appendage was the smallest of his five tentacles, no thicker than two fingers with a tapered tip. It slipped into him, rubbing along his walls to loosen him up. Lance hissed between his teeth,  _“stri:t.”_

Shiro released his legs to wrap them around Lance’s waist. The siren wouldn’t be moving much anyway. Shiro gasped as the length inside of him curled and brushed against his prostate. His legs tightened around the siren as his hips rocked up, attempting to recreate that shock of pleasure. Lance delivered, his penis curling once more to press hard against that spot. Shiro gasped out a moan, writhing under him.

“jʌ? eɪ ku:ɑ: maɪ?”

A prod at his entrance brought Shiro’s attention to another of Lance’s lengths wiggling its way inside, this one longer than the previous. His breath caught as it set to the task of stretching him further in place of the first. A groan rumbled in his chest, his dark eyes closing, as they curled and stretched inside of him. A weird trill fell from the siren’s rumbling throat, blue eyes closing only briefly before the tendrils within the human began to thrust. Shiro’s mouth dropped open as his back arched up. Lance placed a hand to his chest, shoving him back down into the sand with a hiss.

“Lance, please,” Shiro panted, eyes snapping open to stare up at him.

_**“sɪdoʊ aʊ. di:oʊs lu:ʌm.”** _

The human immediately stilled, gaping at up at him, “What did you just do?”

“Settle down. Don’t move,” Lance repeated himself before planting another kiss to Shiro’s chest,  ** _“Feel me.”_**

Shiro’s sense of touch seemed to sharpen. Another moan fell from his lips as he gradually became more sensitive.

“dɒn dɒn…  _ **Let me hear you, beɪmɪcæ.”**_

His nerves lit up as another, thicker tentacle pressed its way into him. The stretch burned but was immediately soothed by the sappy liquid this one secreted, warming his insides and relaxing muscles and tissues as it was rubbed and pressed in. Shiro breathed out another moan, fingers digging into the sand to steel himself against the sensation of the three lengths beginning to thrust into him simultaneously. Lance pumped his hips minimally, using his arms to rock his body to and fro.

_“aɪ,”_  the siren kept the pace slow and with deliberate aim.

Tears pricked at Shiro’s eyes as his prostate was thumped repeatedly with a supernatural accuracy. He wished he could rock his hips up into the siren’s motions, but he couldn’t while under Lance’s command. Another groan left his throat out of frustration this time.

“Please.  _Faster.”_

Lance stopped rocking, slowing his movements inside the other completely.

_“Lance!”_

“It sounds so good when you beg, though…  _ **tʃʊka: ɪd.”**_

“Please! Please, Lance! I want more. I  _need_  more!”

The siren continued his previous thrusting, and the tentacles squirmed more insistently inside of the human. The tears in Shiro’s eyes spilled over as he continued to beg for more. Lance removed the two smaller cocks from his entrance suddenly. Shiro took a shuddering breath at the empty feeling left behind. Lance’s fourth one took their place as he shoved the appendage in as far as it could go. Shiro’s eyes rolled back as it began to twist and thrust deep inside of him, the words flowing from his mouth becoming nonsense. Lance lowered his head down to lick away a tear sliding down the human’s cheek. He stopped his rocking once more to run his hands up and down Shiro’s sides.

“I-I want to touch you.  _Please, let me move.”_

Lance paused before uttering,  _ **“tɪoʊld ɑ.”**_

The second Shiro felt the hold on him release, he shoved his hips down against Lance’s and pulled the siren’s face closer to kiss him senseless. The kiss was messy. Lance didn’t really know how to kiss or even understand the purpose of it, but Lance tried which he loved him for. Shiro swallowed a moan that poured out of the other’s mouth, pulling away to trail his lips over his jaw and down his neck. Lance’s panting breath fanned over his ear before whispering, “You feel so good. So tight. I want-”

His tail swished in the water as Shiro squeezed down around his girths. Lance managed to speak again, “I want you. No! No, I want… I want-”

Shiro released a guttural groan as the fifth of Lance’s dicks traced the circle of his stretched rim. He rocked his hips against the feeling. He had yet to ever take that fifth one. It was bigger than the others, and according to Lance, the only one able to produce life. The ache of want settled in his bones.

“I can take it.”

Lance reeled his head back to stare at him in surprise. Blue eyes searched his face. What for, Shiro didn’t know. However, the siren seemed to find it, and he slipped himself out of the human carefully.

“What?! No!” Shiro moved to stop him but paused when he felt the tip of Lance’s fifth tentacle press against his entrance. It wriggled before slowly pushing its way inside. Lance’s hand dropped to Shiro’s neglected cock, stroking him as his own filled the tight space.

“So so so  _stri:t,”_  Lance murmured, “How’re you still so tight?”

A blush covered Shiro’s face down to his chest as he released a broken moan. Lance tightened his hand around Shiro’s dick slightly, causing the other to buck up into his hold. He offered him a sharp grin before Shiro felt the length inside of him stab his prostate. Shiro threw his head back with a cry as he suddenly came, his thighs clenching tight and trembling around the siren. White streaked up his torso. Lance’s eyes glazed over as the human tightened around him. His mouth dropped to bite into the soft flesh just above one of Shiro’s pecs, anchoring himself as he released his thick seed into the man below him.

Pain prickled at the spot as Shiro calmed down. His eyes slowly opened before a fond smile graced his face, “Teeth.”

Lance slowly unhinged his jaw, lifting his head to meet Shiro’s gaze, “Oops…”

Shiro slowly sat up, stopping when he felt odd points of pressure in his abdomen. Lance pushed him back to lay down, “Don’t move yet.”

“What is that…?”

Lance was the one to blush this time, “Uh… what is what…?”

“You know what.”

“Well,” Lance chuckled nervously, “Those are…um…pʊəʳtekz.”

_“Lance.”_

“Eggs,” he squeaked, hands flying up to hide his face.

Shiro stared in shock before muttering, “Oh my god…”


End file.
